


Incredibly Stupid

by CookiesAndFandoms



Series: Best of: The Writing Exercise [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms
Summary: I gave Nino more trouble than he deserves. He's very smart, and I love him, I just made him silly for this one fic okay?
Series: Best of: The Writing Exercise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887424
Kudos: 11





	Incredibly Stupid

“NINO,” the door slammed open and Alya barged in without a thought, “you will not  _ BELIEVE  _ what I have to tell you.”

Nino sighed and took off his headphones, “What do you have to tell me babe?” he questioned.

“Marinette and Adrien are Chat Noir and Ladybug.”

“...WHAT.”

“I know!”

“Oh my god,” his eyes widened, “I can’t believe Marinette is Chat Noir. Adrien I can see, but I did not expect that of her!”

Alya furrowed her brow, “Huh? No! Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir!”

“Ohhhh. Yeah that makes more sense.”

“Okay, but you’ve got to realize that something INCREDIBLY STUPID has happened because of this.”

Nino nodded along, “You’re right. Teenagers are the ones saving our lives.”

“What? No! I mean yes! But we knew that! The incredibly stupid thing is that Adrien likes Marinette and Marinette is Ladybug and Ladybug likes Chat Noir and Chat Noir is Adrien!”

“Oh. Yeah that seems like them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Nino more trouble than he deserves. He's very smart, and I love him, I just made him silly for this one fic okay?


End file.
